Rule of Rose
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Gumi es una joven de 19 años que llega, tras perseguir a un extraño niño que le pide que le lea un cuento en el autobús, a una mansión abandonada, un orfanato. En este conoce el "Club de los Aristócratas del Crayón Rojo", un grupo conformado en su mayoría por chicas con ciertos problemas. En esta historia, Gumi tendrá que recordar su pasado y aquella promesa que ha olvidado
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia tampoco me pertenece, sino a Punchline desarrolladora del juego con el mismo nombre.

* * *

_**Rule of rose**_

**Por**

**Selt Cunighan**

* * *

**Prologo.**

**The Little Princess**

Marzo de 1930

_Hubo una vez una preciosa y pequeña niñita, su amiga, la Princesa de la Rosa Roja, siempre estaba a su lado. Cuando un día su mami y su papi murieron de repente, la princesa también desapareció, dejando a la niña toda sola. La pobre niña sola se dirigió a una extraña casa…_

* * *

Gumi tomo el autobús de las siete de la noche en dirección hacia su pequeño pueblo, no había nadie mas que ella en ese pequeño autobús, además de un niño desconocido al que aun no le había visto su rostro.

—¡Gumi! –escucho que le llamaban — Léeme este cuento… —Dijo el niño sentándose a su lado entregándole a su vez, un libro algo viejo y sucio.

—Está bien… —Susurro la chica tomando el libro en sus manos. Mas sin embargo, cuando abrió el libro, este estaba vacío, no había absolutamente nada escrito en el.

* * *

**Hola mis pequeños animalitos del bosque~ **

**Se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué cojones con este prologo de mierda?**

**Pues simple y sencillo, que esta wea no tiene sentido :D**

**Ahora, les informare de mi, yo antes era conocida como Akira Grit Akaku, ¿motivos del porque de esta cuenta? ¡Simple! Perdi mi cuenta anterior… por eso los fics que deje sin terminar ahí serán continuados aquí uwu**

**Sin mas, espero que este prologo de mierda les haya gustado, el cual es una gran mierda porque solo son unas pocas líneas lel.**

**Por cierto esta historia esta basada en el juego con el mismo nombre si conoces el juego favor de no dar spoilers uwu**

**Bueno les dejo, dejen reviews sobre sus opiniones, acepto chocolates, té lipton y golpes uwu**


	2. La chica desafortunada

**Disclaimer:**Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

**Rule of Rose.**

**Marzo, 1930.**

_**i. The Little princess.**_

**Capitulo uno: **La chica desafortunada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Gumi en un susurro inquietante. No entendía la razón por la cual ese niño le pediría que le leyese un libro que estaba en blanco. El autobús se detuvo en ese momento, Gumi observo como el niño escapaba de su vista en ese instante, corriendo por un sendero que llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

No pudo evitar seguirlo.

— ¡Espera!

El grito salió de sus labios de forma inconsciente, no sabía porque, pero la necesidad de ir detrás de aquel niño se apodero de su cuerpo. Bajo del autobús, mirando aun no convencida aquel camino oscuro rodeado de árboles que se perdía entre las ramas. La silueta del niño se perdió en la oscuridad, el autobús cerró sus puertas a espaldas de Gumi y, sin tener más alternativa, camino con lentitud a través de aquel lugar decadente. Miro hacia los lados, pero no había nada a la vista, simplemente se encontraba en algún lugar de las montañas, sin saber dónde estaba o hacia qué lugar debería de ir.

Gumi centro su vista en el viejo libro degastado que le había dado el niño antes de huir, había algo escrito en la portada:

_«The Little Princess »_

_Entonces, ella comenzó a pasar las páginas de aquel libro una vez más, en esta ocasión, una historia apareció:_

«Hubo una vez una preciosa y pequeña niñita, su amiga, la Princesa de la Rosa Roja, siempre estaba a su lado. Cuando un día su mami y su papi murieron de repente, la princesa también desapareció, dejando a la niña toda sola. La pobre niña sola se dirigió a una extraña casa.»

Cerro el libro, no había nada más escrito en el. Aquella historia la hizo sentir confusa, no entendía, ¿quién le leería eso a un niño? ¿qué niño le gustaría que le leyesen aquello?

_Oh, pobre Gumi, de repente, otra vez era una chica desafortunada que quedo totalmente sola._

_Y así, es como comienza su historia._

_Un cuento misterioso y horrible._

_Sin embargo, la joven Gumi, no tenía más opción que rendirse ante el inquietante aprieto._

_Oh, que chica más desafortunada._

Gumi camino hacia un letrero que se encontraba cerca de aquel camino oscuro, en este solo había una frase escrita:

"Parada de autobús: Orfanato Jardín de Rosas."

Sin tener ningún lugar más al cual ir, Gumi se adentró en la oscuridad que le esperaba en aquel camino.

* * *

_Mientras la chica se acercaba a la señal, oyó un ladrido._

_Le resulto extrañamente familiar, y sintió ganas de acercarse._

Gumi camino hasta que se encontró con dos caminos separados, en medio de estos, había un letrero, en este indicaba que si seguía por la izquierda, llegaría hasta el orfanato, sin embargo, faltaba la mitad del letrero que indicaba hacia donde llegaba el camino derecho. Pero por alguna razón, Gumi sintió que lo primero que debía de hacer era ir a por la derecha, unos ladridos que provenían de aquella parte del camino se le hacían extrañamente familiares, necesitaba ir y comprobar que era lo que ocurría con ello.

Camino, y camino, y camino, y camino. Recorrió aquel camino hasta que se encontró con un sucio granero abandonado. Este parecía estar en ruinas, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desmoronarse sobre cualquiera que decidiese entrar en él.

Se escuchaban ladridos débiles provenientes dentro de aquel granero, casi parecían sollozos desgarradores de algún cachorro que se encontraba solo en aquel oscuro lugar. Gumi se acercó a la puerta del granero, olvidándose por completo de lo poco seguro que este parecía. En la puerta había un candado grande y viejo, sin embargo, este no estaba cerrado; cuando entro, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. No había ningún cachorro moribundo.

Gumi se adentró aun así en aquel granero, intento buscar si el cachorro se había escondido en alguna esquina, sin embargo no había nada. Nada vivo al menos.

Miro todo una última vez, percatándose que cerca de una de las vigas que sostenía el techo del granero, había un collar viejo y sucio. Gumi se acercó y lo tomo, en aquel collar había un nombre.

—Qrow…

Sin embargo, había algo mas con ese collar; un papelito en el que citaba: "Tarjeta de embarque."

En aquel papel también había el dibujo de un pez.

Gumi no entendía porque, pero sintió que era necesario guardar aquellos objetos en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba con ella.

En ese momento unas risas se escuchó fuera del granero, eran las risas de unos niños.

Cuando salió, ¡estaba ahí! ¡él niño del autobús!

Gumi corrió detrás de él, a través de aquel camino que parecía envolverse en la oscuridad. Él niño corría con rapidez y el vestido que Gumi usaba en ese momento le impedía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarle. El niño tomo el camino que dirigía al orfanato, este subía por la colina y parecía ser tragado por la luz de la luna que brillaba en esplendor.

Gumi corrió, corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió; tanto que sus pies se cansaron, pero al final, logro llegar a la puerta delantera de lo que supuso seria el orfanato.

* * *

_Siguió al niño por la carretera,_

_A una vieja y enorme mansión._

_Por alguna razón, este lugar le resultaba familiar a la chica desafortunada._

Gumi se acercó al gran portón de entrada que protegía al orfanato, sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba, logro percatarse de dos cosas:

Primero, la puerta estaba cerrada y era completamente imposible forzar la entrada o siquiera saltar dicha verja.

Segundo, había dos chicas. Oh, pero no eran chicas peculiares, por supuesto que no. Una de ellas era más alta que la otra, sin embargo, no eran chicas como cualquier otra, no. Estas tenían bolsas de papel con dos agujeros que simulaba los ojos sobre sus cabezas, en sus manos había tablones de madera con los cuales golpeaban un saco abultado que se encontraba en el suelo.

El saco emitía gemidos de dolor, y desde la puerta que daba entrada a la mansión, se encontraba aquel niño. Lo observaba todo como si esto fuese nada, y entonces cerro la gran puerta de madera y las chicas siguieron golpeando a lo que fuese que hubiera en aquel saco.

_Unos niños con bolsas en la cabeza están golpeando algo con un palo._

_La chica desafortunada sintió miedo y se alejó de la puerta._

Gumi retrocedió dos pasos mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños que clavaban sus uñas en su piel, su cuerpo temblaba de temor y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior tratando de no hacer ruido. Se alejó de aquella veja, corrió a su izquierda, tratando de encontrar alguna otra entrada que le permitiese adentrarse en aquella mansión para buscar a aquel niño que no lograba escapar de su mente.

Camino y camino hasta que se encontró con un camino vallado, prácticamente había logrado rodear el orfanato y consiguió llegar a una entrada trasera para colarse.

Sin embargo, junto a aquella puerta de madera había un letrero con una pequeña entrada por debajo, este citaba: "No se permite la entrada sin pase."

Gumi no lograba entender, ¿a qué se refería con ello? No tenía sentido.

Sin embargo, recordó aquel extraño boleto con el pez dibujado en él, no estaba segura, pero creyó que quizá era aquello lo que debía de entregar en esa puerta.

Saco la tarjeta de embarque con el dibujo del pez de su bolso, lo metió dentro de aquella pequeña entrada debajo del letrero y casi en ese mismo instante, la puerta de madera que le daba la posibilidad de adentrarse en la mansión se abrió ante ella.

Escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo en aquel mismo momento.

Gumi se sintió insegura por unos momentos, no sabía si estaba bien el adentrarse en aquel sitio. Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza parecía indicarle que todas sus respuestas serian halladas si enraba a aquel lugar. Gumi inhalo y exhalo aire, dándose valor a sí misma para entrar de una vez.

Incluso adentro de aquel sitio todo seguía siendo muy oscuro, camino con pasos tentados intentando evitar chocar con algo. Al acercarse a una puerta, noto que en la pared había un gran dibujo con palabras mal escritas sobre él.

"_La leyenda del perro callejero."_

_El perro callejero nos da caramelos._

Y al lado de estas dos simples frases había un dibujo de un perro grande con filosos dientes que devoraba dulces sin parar.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Las palabras salieron en un murmullo de los labios de Gumi. Ella se encontraba confundida, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, tenía miedo y quería irse, pero por alguna razón también sentía que debía quedarse aquí.

Era todo tan confuso.

Se acercó a la puerta que había a un lado, esta se encontraba cerrada.

Siguió caminando por donde creía que lograría llegar a la entrada principal, en el camino se encontró con grandes jaulas apiladas.

—¿Había animales aquí?

Pregunto para ella misma, sin embargo se olvidó rápidamente de eso y continuo su camino.

Al final, logro llegar a la puerta delantera, sin embargo ya no se encontraban aquellas extrañas chicas que habían golpeado al saco.

Pero el saco seguía ahí.

Este comenzó a moverse, con dificultad. Adentrándose con lentitud en la mansión.

Gumi se acercó dubitativa a la entrada, cerca de esta había manchas de sangre fresca. Sintió las arcadas crecer en su boca y con mucho esfuerzo, cubriéndose con una de sus manos para evitar vomitar, logro llegar al fin a la puerta principal de entrada al orfanato.

Y era tan jodidamente irónico, como si fuese una maldita broma.

En aquella puerta había un sucio pedazo de papel que decía: Entrada por aquí.

Casi sintió ganas de reír.

Sin embargo termino abriendo la puerta y se adentró en el pasillo.

Dentro de aquella mansión todo era casi igual de oscuro que el exterior, Gumi tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos unos momentos mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva oscuridad. Miro hacia todos lados con temor y desconfianza, sin saber que hacer o a donde dirigirse. Escucho un fuerte golpe a su espalda, la puerta había sido cerrada. Intento abrirla, pero nada funcionaba. No podía escapar ahora de aquel lugar.

¿Por qué mierda se había adentrado a aquel sitio?

Era tan idiota.

Escucho unas risas llenas de burla que provenían de algún lugar.

Sin ninguna otra opción, Gumi se adentró en la mansión. Rápidamente sus ojos captaron a una niño que corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba, como si la invitara a seguirle. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

* * *

_La chica desafortunada sentía la frialdad de muchas miradas._

_Pero estaba completamente sola._

Gumi corrió escaleras arriba, tratando de alcanzar al niño que se alejaba cada vez más, este termino adentrándose en una habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de que ella pudiese siquiera alcanzarlo.

Nuevamente se escucharon risas que se burlaban de ella.

Se adentró en aquella habitación por la cual el niño había escapado, sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al saber que la puerta no enviaba a ninguna habitación, sino a un pasillo diferente. En este pasillo al final había una gran ventana y dos puertas, una frente a la otra. Abrió la puerta de la derecha, pero no había nada ni nadie en él, entonces decidió ir a por el de la izquierda.

Aquella habitación era una sala mugrienta.

En medio de esta había una gran viga que sostenía el techo, y, amarrado a esta viga, había un muñeco sucio y feo.

* * *

**Notas del autor.**

Han pasado dos años desde que publique el prólogo de esta historia, y hoy, 28 de diciembre de 2016, en el día de los inocentes, yo, Selt, he logrado terminar este cap.

EN TU CARA FERSI, LO LOGRE.

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado, juro que intentare actualizarlo lo más pronto posible xD

Bueno, nos leemos.


	3. Entierro

**Disclaimer:**Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

**Rule of Rose.**

**Marzo, 1930.**

_**ii. The Little princess.**_

**Capitulo dos: **Entierro.

Hay una muñeca asquerosa amarrada a la viga que sostiene el techo. Es una muñeca sucia y fea, y probablemente muy vieja. Gumi la observo con temor y hastió, aguantando un suspiro de alivio al notar que no había ninguna cosa aterronara en esa habitación. Si lo pensaba bien, en dicha habitación no había demasiadas cosas: un balde, la muñeca sucia y fea y una maleta.

Sin embargo, Gumi noto algo que sobresalía del único escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación. Se acercó lentamente, por alguna razón aun sentía la sensación de ser observada por miles de miradas. En el escritorio se encontraba una foto sucia y vieja, los rostros de los niños y niñas que aparecían en la foto apenas y se distinguían: Había doce niños y niñas en dicha foto, un hombre que creyó era uno de los encargados y una mujer.

Por alguna razón sintió un dolor en el pecho, de alguna forma aquella escena le parecía familiar. Sin embargo la foto era tan vieja que no lograba distinguir los rostros de los niños y adultos que aparecían en ella. Sólo era una foto vieja de un grupo desconocido sacada delante de la mansión, y sin embargo, lograba hacerla sentir mal.

Y con un dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca, Gumi decide salir de aquella habitación. No hay nada que la retenga ahí, no hay nada que le haga quedarse ahí.

Sale al pasillo con la cabeza punzando del repentino dolor que le ha causado observar aquella fotografía en la habitación; sin embargo la ha guardado en su bolso, por alguna razón siente que no es prudente dejarla abandonada.

Termina yendo hacia la puerta que la llevo a aquel pasillo, y en el momento en que la abre… ¡el niño! ¡ahí estaba el niño!

Huyendo de ella y escapando por una puerta diferente.

Gumi corre detrás de él, corre lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten y abre la puerta por la cual ha escapado el misterioso niño. Al abrirla lo ve, el niño se oculta en una esquina oscura al final de este nuevo pasillo y que al parecer le mira fijamente con una sonrisa que no sabe distinguir muy bien en aquella oscuridad. Pero Gumi nota algo más, en el suelo hay un camino pintado con lo que creía —y esperaba—era pintura roja; este camino no le llevaba hacia el niño que se hallaba al final del pasillo, este le pedía al parecer entrar en una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda. Con temor, Gumi camino sobre este camino rojizo mal dibujado, pero en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para observar el rostro del niño, este huyo por la intercepción del pasillo, a la derecha, y entonces Gumi le siguió, olvidándose momentáneamente de aquel camino mal dibujado con rojo que parecía indicarle que debía entrar a aquella puerta.

Cuando giro por donde el niño había huido, se encontró con dos ventanas a su derecha, debajo de estas, había dibujos que hacían alusión a esas mismas ventanas, pero con cráneos dibujados en ellas, todos con el mismo material rojizo que el camino de la puerta. También, frente a aquellas ventanas había una puerta, pero cuando intento abrirlas descubrió que esta estaba cerrada. Continuo caminando hasta el final de aquel pasillo, había otra puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una biblioteca llena de libros viejos y sucios, descuidados y probablemente húmedos.

Sin embargo, no hubo nada interesante que pudiera darle respuestas en aquella habitación, por lo que abandono y giro a la derecha para dirigirse a la última puerta que le quedaba por abrir, al abrirla se encontró con la escalera trasera de la mansión, vislumbro al niño que corrió escaleras arriba, Gumi va detrás de él sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces.

Al final terminan llegando al ático, el niño se escabulle detrás de una puerta vieja de madera y Gumi, tragando saliva y observando con cierto temor —aunque aún no sabe porque— aquella puerta la abre con lentitud y se adentra en ella.

Ahí se encontraba el almacén del ático —aún no había entrado al ático en si—; dentro de aquel lugar había una gran mesa llena de papeles, lápices y pinceles junto a una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba escasamente aquel lugar. Al acercarse a ella, encontró una hoja algo vieja y con líneas marcadas que demostraba los cientos de veces que había sido doblada y desdoblada: era un mapa de la mansión. En aquel mapa se podía ver cada habitación, escalera, pasillo, sótano y el ático que se encontraba en aquel lugar, Gumi creyó que esto podía ser útil, por lo que lo guardo en su pequeño bolso. Cuando termino de hacer eso, miro por encima de su hombro y vio al niño girar por un pequeño pasillo, no perdió el tiempo y corrió detrás de él.

Se encontró con una última puerta, en ella había una especie de buzón agregado para saber qué. Gumi la abrió con lentitud y se adentró por fin en aquel ático.

Al abrir la puerta, había muchas cajas acumuladas cubiertas con una gran manta blanca. Sobre esta manta, había esparcidas a lo largo de las cajas cubiertas, muchas rosas y con algunas velas esparcidas por aquí y por allá. En lo más alto de aquella pirámide de cajas, se encontraba aquel niño que llevaba siguiendo desde el autobús.

* * *

_Cuando la chica desafortunada se acercó al niño, este dijo:_

—_Madre mía, pero sí que eres una pesada. Así que, ahora léeme el resto de la historia, ya sabes, la del libro que te di._

Gumi saco rápidamente el libro de cuentos, lo abrió en la última página que había leído y, con gracia, descubrió que ahora había más páginas del cuento agregadas:

«…la pobre niña sola se dirigió a una extraña casa. En su nuevo hogar, el Club de los Aristócratas se regía por la Ley de la Rosa. Pero la niña se sentía muy sola.»

Gumi miro con extrañeza al niño frente a ella una vez que termino de leer, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y sus ojos azules que la miraban mientras la sonrisa se posaba sobre su rostro. Parpadeo unos momentos y este niño dejo de ser niño, en su lugar, había un chico —de unos diecisiete años quizá— que le sonreía con burla, con gracia. Su cabello ya no estaba perfectamente peinado, en cambio, este parecía revuelto, como si el viento hubiese jugado con su el por un largo tiempo y sobre su ojo izquierdo tenía una venda que le cubría cuidadosamente, como si hubiera algo feo que ocultar con ella. Su sonrisa le pareció cada vez más y más tenebrosa.

—_Ahora, empezaremos con el funeral._

Las palabras fueron murmuradas con confianza, seguridad y autoridad. El chico parecía tener el poder de aquel ático al parecer. Gumi, en el fondo de su ser, sintió temor.

—_Queridos amigos, reúnanse alrededor en este momento._

Gumi le miro sin entender.

—_Vamos Gumi, es hora del funeral de tu querido amigo._

* * *

_Antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico había desaparecido._

_Y la chica se quedó confundida._

Gumi corrió rápidamente fuera de aquel ático, entrando con rapidez al almacén y dirigiéndose a la puerta por la cual había entrado. Sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió esa puerta, alguien del otro lado la cerro rápidamente, impidiéndole salir.

Un grito escapo de sus labios, tenía miedo. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba llegar a donde sea que estuviese siendo realizado el funeral. Sabia en el fondo de su ser que algo malo ocurría ahí.

Ese niño… ese chico de cabellos rubios no le agradaba para nada.

Sin embargo, recordó que cerca de la mesa del almacén había otra puerta que llevaba a la escalera trasera, corrió hacia ella y con rapidez la abrió para salir hacia las escaleras y bajarlas con la mayor rapidez posible.

Bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo, bajo y bajo las escaleras.

Bajo todo lo que se podía bajar hasta que llego al primer piso y encontró la puerta que llevaba hacia uno de los patios interiores de la mansión.

Y entonces los encontró.

_Cuando la chica salió al jardín, encontró una pala delante de una tumba._

Gumi corrió hacia la tumba improvisada que se notaba que era fresca, la tierra aún se sentía fría y el montículo no debía de tener mucho que había sido creado. Tomo la pala que se encontraba al lado y sin perder más tiempo, como si no desenterrar lo que fuera que estuviese ahí enterrado fuese el peor error de su vida. Gumi cavo.

Cavo, cavo, cavo, cavo y cavo.

Cavo hasta que sus manos se llenaron de ampollas y su vestido quedo sucio debido a la mugre del polvo y de la tierra.

_La chica desafortunada noto que algo muy querido para ella estaba enterrado ahí._

_Empezó a cavar con furia como si estuviese poseída._

Dejo de cavar en el momento en que la pala choco contra algo duro como la madera. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que para Gumi le hubiese sido incapaz de notar que había alguien acechándola mientras ella quitaba los restos de tierra con sus propias manos.

Por fin logro quitar toda la tierra que cubría la tapa del ataúd de madera.

Gumi cayó sobre sus rodillas debido al cansancio, su respiración era agitada debido al reciente esfuerzo y ya no sentía ganas de mover ni un solo musculo, al menos por un momento.

Cuando al fin logro espabilarse, se acercó a la tapa del ataúd con lentitud; despacio, levanto la tapa poco a poco, hasta que logro observar que dentro de aquella gran caja había un único saco amarrado.

Lanzo la tapa del ataúd a un lado.

—ni siquiera ha notado que hay cuatro chicas con bolsas en la cabeza detrás de ella—

—Mírate.

Murmuro una voz, la de la chica que parecía ser la más grande entre las cuatro.

—Das asco. —agrego la misma chica.

Y Gumi, que se encontraba estupefacta observando a las cuatro tenebrosas chicas con bolsas en la cabeza —y con trastos llenos de agua entre sus manos— miro con un muy notable miedo en sus ojos, como la chica que le había hablado vacío una jarra repleta de agua sobre su cabeza.

Y en el momento en que esta chica hizo aquello, las otras tres chicas también vaciaron sus trastos llenos de agua sobre ella.

Gumi se sintió impotente y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y quizá lloro pero no lo noto debido al agua que escurría por su rostro.

Y entonces, una voz se escuchó por toda la mansión.

—_Señoras y señores, gracias por acompañarnos en este vuelo. Atención a todos los pasajeros, despegaremos en pocos minutos. Lleven todo su equipaje pesado a la sección S del compartimiento de carga. Gracias._

Y en cuanto la voz dejo de hablar, Gumi sintió como era tomada por los hombros por todas aquellas chicas con bolsas de papel sucio en la cabeza. Fue tomada y obligada a caer sobre aquel ataúd que ella misma había desenterrado, la obligaron a permanecer ahí y entonces, las cuatro chicas cerraron la tapa del ataúd, con ella aun dentro.

—¡No! ¡no! ¡no, por favor!

Gritaba Gumi con desespero, golpeando la tapa de madera que le impedía escapar. Todo estaba oscuro y sentía que el ataúd era levantado y llevado hacia algún lugar desconocido. Gumi continuaba golpeando la tapa, pero era inútil. Las chicas que la llevaban comenzaron a cantar una canción:

«_Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás._»

Repetían esa frase una y otra vez con una tonada tétrica que atravesaba en los oídos de Gumi como la más nefasta canción que haya escuchado alguna vez.

* * *

**Nota de autor.**

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, todo esto fue lo que el juego abarca en Marzo de 1930, en el siguiente comenzara lo que es Abril de 1930.

Agradezco a aquellos nuevos lectores y las personas que agregaron a favoritos y follows, aunque no comenten la historia estoy al pendiente de ustedes (?)

Nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
